Will Star Sell Her Wand?
by Windrises
Summary: Star thinks that selling her wand will get her enemies to stop coming after her, but Marco thinks it's a bad idea.


Note: Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney XD show that was created by Daron Nefcy.

Star Butterfly loved her wand, but keeping it sure was hard. The villainous Toffee was chasing after Star around Mewni. The two of them were getting tired of this chase. Toffee stared at her while saying, "Come on Star. Lets skip these immature games. Just hand over the wand."

Star stubbornly replied, "No, it's my property and you want to use it for your own evil purposes."

Toffee calmly said, "Evil is a rather strong word to describe me."

Star asked, "But can you deny that you aren't the bad guy?"

Toffee knew that he wasn't exactly generous, so he couldn't debate with Star about that. He figured that the only thing that he could do was to try to take the wand by force. He tried to grab the wand out of Star's hands, but she had an impressively powerful grip. Star said, "I refuse to let go of the wand."

Toffee had sweat coming down his face, because he was so tired. He realized that his grip was nothing, compared to Star's stubbornness. He let go and snuck away.

Star breathed a few sighs of relief and said, "It seems like that wand nonsense is done."

Ludo came by and replied, "The nonsense has returned." He did an evil laugh.

Star sighed and said, "I'm not in the mood to fight you."

Ludo angrily replied, "And I'm not in the mood to deal with your sour attitude. You better be in a better mood next time or I'm going to start shopping for a new arch-enemy."

Star went back home and lied on her bed. Marco Diaz walked in and asked, "What's up?"

Star said, "I'm so tired."

Marco replied, "You could take a nap."

Star said, "I'm not that type of tired. You know that I'm the type of person who has the energy to stay up for twenty hours a day and make magical unicorns and flying bookcases battle robotic batteries."

Marco replied, "Yeah, you really don't seem tired."

Star said, "What I'm tired about is Toffee and Ludo. They're always trying to steal my wand. After I defeat one of them, another one appears. It would be nice if they'd leave me alone, so I can spend my days turning soda cans into soda fountains and turning volcanos into free heaters."

Marco thought about how he could help Star. He asked, "Couldn't you just tell them to leave your wand alone?"

Star said, "Marco, they're obsessive crooks. They're not going to let me make them give up."

Marco asked, "Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

Star said, "Nah, I just need to do a few days of quiet thinking."

Marco replied, "Okay." He walked out of the room while Star continued thinking.

A few hours later Star loudly burst into the living room while saying, "I have an idea!"

Marco asked, "What is it?"

Star had an excited look on her face while saying, "I'm going to sell my wand."

Marco asked, "You're selling your wand? But your wand is like your favorite possession."

Star put her arm around Marco while saying, "I have two very good reasons for selling the wand: 1. I'll get Toffee and Ludo to leave me alone and 2, I'll get money."

Marco replied, "It still seems like a bad idea. I don't think that you want to sell your wand. I just think that you're letting your frustration for Toffee and Ludo cloud up your judgment."

Star responded, "Come on Marco. I think I know how to make the decisions I want, despite whatever clouds are in the sky."

Marco asked, "How are you going to sell it?"

Star said, "I advertised the fact that I'm selling my wand by sending both Toffee and Ludo an email about it."

Marco facepalmed and whispered, "Star is making such a big mistake."

Meanwhile, Toffee was checking his emails and he saw the email about Star's wand. He said, "This sure is an interesting offer. However, it seems weird that Star would sell her wand. I don't know if it's a trap or not, but I can't pass up on this chance." He looked around and saw that there was a button for bids. Star considered her wand to be worth a very high value, so the bid started at five thousand dollars. Toffee wasn't exactly thrilled about the high price, but he didn't want to miss out on getting the wind, so he bid six thousand dollars.

Ludo was in his lair and was fiddling around on the computer. He randomly saw that he got a new email. He said, "Wow, this is the first email that I've gotten all month." He found out that the email was about getting Star's wand. He was so excited that he started doing a victory dance. After five minutes of dancing, he checked the price of the wand. He saw that Toffee made a six thousand dollar bid. Ludo angrily said, "I'm not letting that fool get the wand!" He made a seven thousand dollar bid.

Toffee saw that the bid went up to that seven thousand dollars. He facepalmed and said, "Ludo's going to make me pay a high ransom for the wand. I don't want to pay so much for it, but I do know how to get that evil bird off my back. I'll raise the bid to an amount higher than he could ever afford." He raised the bid to ten thousand dollars.

Ludo saw how high the bid was and nervously said, "Oh no. I don't have that much money." Ludo tried to think about how he could possibly win the bid. He figured that he could raise the bid to an amount higher than he actually had and steal money, later on, to pay for the fee. However, he remembered that Star would never accept stolen money, so he gave up on that idea.

Star started dancing around the living room. Marco asked, "What's going on?"

Star spoke in an excited tone while saying, "The bid has gone up to ten thousand dollars. I'm going to have so much money."

Marco replied, "But you're not going to have your wand anymore."

Star said, "It's not that big of a deal. I'm not going to have to deal with my two arch-enemies anymore and I'm going to be able to buy so much cool stuff."

Marco replied, "You probably won't buy anything as cool as your wand."

Star noticed Marco's lack of excitement about this so she asked, "Why can't you be a little more happy? This is going to benefit all of us."

Marco replied, "No it won't. Toffee and Ludo are master criminals. I don't think that the wand is going to change their opinion of you. Plus, you know how much you love that wand."

Star thought about what Marco said. She had so many great times with her wand. She started realizing that selling her wand to two bad guys was a terrible idea. They could use the wand to fight her. She said, "Marco, I can't believe I thought this was a good idea. I gotta un-sell the wand, but I don't know how to do that."

Marco looked on the bidding screen and saw that there was an option to cancel the bid. He pointed to it and said, "You could press that, but it would be sneaky."

Star replied, "It is pretty rude to trick Toffee and Ludo into thinking that they're going to get the wand and randomly cancel the offer, but being rude to bad guys is acceptable." She pressed the cancel button. The bid was called off.

Star hugged Marco and said, "Thank you. I almost made one of the dumbest choices of my life."

Marco replied, "Friends talk each other out of doing dumb things."

Star said, "I thought that friends make each other do dumb things."

Marco replied, "Well, some friends act like that, but not us."

Star said, "Yeah, I never make you do anything silly." She instantly realized that was super untrue, so she said, "Well, silly is the new awesome."

Marco replied, "Then you're pretty awesome."

Star jokingly said, "You called me pretty."

Marco nervously replied, "No I didn't. I called you awesome and put the word pretty in front of it. It has a totally different meaning."

Star said, "Okay Mr. Denial."

Marco replied, "You sometimes have a pretty bad sense of humor."

Star said, "You called my humor pretty." Marco facepalmed.

Meanwhile, Toffee was upset to see that the bid was cancelled. He said, "I expected that this was a trick. Star is truly immature and that's why my mature and cunning brain will outsmart her." He did a subtle laugh.

Ludo angrily threw his keyboard around while saying, "I'll defeat Star Butterfly next time!" He did a loud and villainous sounding laugh.


End file.
